


Sawamura Daichi Versión extendida.

by TheGreenRice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, Games, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 15:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8494462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreenRice/pseuds/TheGreenRice
Summary: Kuroo debe tomar la gran decisión entre sí salvar su hombría y ser un completo cobarde, o ser una marica y ganarse una buena pasta.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BitingRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitingRain/gifts).



> Este es mi primer fic... en Ao3 y ademas es el regalo de cumpleaños de mi hermana... pero eso no les interesa a ustedes, espero que les guste :B
> 
> Los personajes de Haikyuu no son de mi propiedad, son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

Todo aquel que conozca a la perfección a Bokuto Koutaro, sabe muy bien que es un gran amigo, y que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por ti, incluso dormir en medio de la fría calle solo para comprarte una copia original del juego más popular del momento. 

—¡Al fin lo conseguí!— El joven que arriesga su vida para salvar a su amigo de pasar de moda en el mundo de los videojuegos había llegado; cansado, con la ropa sucia y con el refrescante olor de un ganador… eso o posiblemente apestaba a orina de gato.

—Oh maldita sea, oh dios mío, oh dios mío, oh diosito santo.— Kuroo estaba aguantando que sus ojos derramaran lágrimas de la emoción, usando su mano derecha como abanico para evitar dicha acción.

—Suenas como protagonista de película porno, tranquilízate… Pero tienes razón para estar así, ¡Lo conseguí maldita sea, lo conseguí!— El ex estudiante de fukurodani dio un salto en el aire, seguido de esto empezó a registrar algo dentro de su mochila.

—Amigo apestas.

—Un gato se orino encima de mi cuando estaba dormido la primera noche.— Bokuto siguió registrando su mochila.

—¿Pasaste por todo eso tú solo…?— Kuroo le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su sacrificado amigo, seguido de eso se limpió esa mano frotándola sobre su pantalón.

—Tranquilo, eso espanto a unos que tenía al frente. 

Bokuto finalmente terminó de registrar su mochila y había encontrado el paquete dorado, dos cajas, que contenían las dos cintas del juego más popular de todo Japón, “Mi linda novia virtual, versión extendida.” Obviamente una era de propiedad del heroe que se arriesgo a hacer la fila, pero aun asi parte del premio era de Kuroo.

Déjenme explicarles “Mi linda novia virtual, versión extendida”, era un juego de consola portátil creada por una compañía anónima, el juego consistía en crear a una chica que sería tu novia, y desbloquear escenas para adultos si obtenías un alto puntaje en las citas o en mini juegos fastidiosos. La diferencia entre la version normal y la versión extendida, era que en la versión extendida habían agregado al juego , más escenarios, más trajes, mas escenas para adultos, más regalos, y desbloqueada la opción de salir con un chico. Los propietarios de ambas cintas obviamente ya habían jugado el juego en su version anterior.

—No debieron agregar eso de salir con un sujeto… me la baja.— El joven de cabellos oscuros hizo una mueca en señal de disgusto mientras encendía su consola.

—¿Enserio?, a mí me pareció una gran idea para atraer publico femenino al juego.

—Como sea… ya no es lo mismo que era antes.

Se que se estaran preguntando,si Kuroo y Bokuto eran lo suficientemente atractivos como para conseguir una novia propia ¿Por que no se buscaban una?, bueno la razón era bastante obvia, a diferencia de una novia virtual la verdadera se enoja sin razón y no puedes reiniciar tus errores, aparte que eso requiere gastar dinero real, y ninguno de los dos estaban dispuesto a gastar en lo mas minimo en algo que no fuera para ellos o para sus estudios; y admitamoslo tener una novia virtual no estaba mal, aparte que era divertido ver sus adorables reacciones, se desnudaban en cualquier sitio de la calle si te daba la gana; e incluso podían tener una pelea de gatas virtual con las novias de otros jugadores, si, precisamente por esto se hizo tan popular este juego.

—Te propongo un reto.— Bokuto hizo a un lado su consola.— Te reto a que salgas con un chico virtual, y folles con él, me basta con que te lo tires una vez, si lo haces te prometo que te daré la mitad de mi mesada.

—¿Para qué quieres perder la mitad de tu mesada?

—Vamos, sé que no duraras ni una cita.— Bokuto usó su mirada retadora, que era una combinación de su expresión de reto y su expresión para ir al baño.

—El baño esta por allá…

—¡Te estoy retando!

—ah ya… ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Kuroo, Kuroo, Kuroo, puedes hacer todo lo que este a tu alcance excepto salir con un sujeto, ¿No te acuerdas cuando le diste un puñetazo a aquel pervertido que te siguió medio desnudo en el parque?— El pelinegro hizo una mueca para demostrar incomprensión.

—¿Sabes qué?, voy a hacerlo y voy a hacer que te arrepientas por retar a Kuroo Tetsuro.

—Pero antes… yo crearé al personaje.

—Si eso es lo que quieres— Dijo con seguridad; Kuroo quiso demostrarle a su amigo que no importaba lo que implicara el reto, él lo conseguiría.—…Por favor que no sea feo, al menos hazlo un poco femenino, que no me pueda creer que sea un sujeto.— al finalizar esta oración hizo una mueca, aunque quisiese demostrar toda la confianza del mundo ya le parecía demasiado gay lo que estaba haciendo.

—Si no se ve como un sujeto no tiene gracia, pero tranquilo lo hare decente.— el pelinegro cedió su consola, un poco dudoso, no quería que el aroma de su amigo se quedase en ella.

Bokuto quien nunca en su vida había elegido a un personaje masculino en ningún videojuego, trató de hacer a un chico no muy femenino, pero tampoco muy feo ante los ojos de su mejor amigo, solo rezaba que su talento no hiciese que su amigo se fuera hacia el otro bando. Horas pasaron, incluso Bokuto terminó duchándose a la mitad de su creación, hasta que finalmente… dos horas antes de que cerrasen los dormitorios masculinos de la universidad, el joven de cabellos claros había terminado.

—¡Listo!, adivina a quien se parece.

—… Ni puta idea.

—Vamos solo mira su cabello… ¿No te suena?— Bokuto acercó la cara de Kuroo a la pantallita… el pelinegro solo pudo dirigir su mirada a cada extremo de la habitación, esperando una respuesta.

—Te daré una pista, es tu compañero de habitación.

—¿… Satou?

En la universidad en las que se hospedaban ambos amigos, no solo era una del montón de Tokyo, sino que era una universidad lo suficientemente buena como para tener presupuesto en dormitorios. Obviamente tienen que compartir habitación, uno de los compañeros del que vivía en la residencia era no sé qué Satou, un joven que desde que lo dejo la novia subió de peso y parece una ballena, y que posiblemente se vaya a suicidar o a mudar pronto.

—… El otro compañero… Por favor si hasta le puse el mismo nombre.

—¿Sawamura, te volviste loco o qué?, si fuese a salir con un sujeto estoy seguro de que no sería alguien como él…

—¿Harás el reto o no?

—Dame esa mierda.— Kuroo le arrebató la consola que por suerte no olía a muerto, a Bokuto.

Todos sabían que en la preparatoria Kuroo Tetsuro y Daichi Sawamura no eran los mejores amigos del mundo, aun así podían tener un conversación estable sin matarse, o hasta comer algo juntos sin matarse. El problema inicio en la universidad, cuando ambos empezaron a compartir el mismo oxígeno en la misma habitación por más de una hora.

A pesar de que Daichi era un pueblerino cualquiera según Kuroo, era muy responsable y no podía tolerar que Kuroo dejara todas sus porquerías regadas por la habitación, platos sucios, ropa, e incluso comics y revistas; así que no tenia de otra más que gritarle, o a veces sacarlo a patadas del dormitorio. “Seguramente paso un entrenamiento intensivo en una gran granja en medio de la nada con un marido que le golpease, o con un anciano decrepito tal vez, como Heidi.” Pensaba el más alto.

—Oye amigo dejaste nuevamente el plato de arroz chino que nos comimos en la cama de Sawamura.

—Déjalo ahí.— Kuroo empezó su nueva partida con su nuevo novio, conquistarlo definitivamente iba a ser una pesadilla.

Los inicios se veían bien, era como hablar con el Sawamura Daichi original, te regañaba por estupideces, era aparentemente responsable, le gustaban los deportes, aunque no estaba seguro de si aparte del voleibol le interesaba algún otro deporte, y tenía una voz que según el propietario del videojuego era una voz molesta. Y así avanzó su partida hasta que se hizo media noche y se quedó dormido con facilidad, no era fácil tener un novio virtual.

Algo que caracterizaba este juego, es que cuando lo dejabas mucho rato, aparte de que tu pareja se enojaba, se activaba una cancioncita bien molesta que sonaría más alto de lo que debería sonar.

—Maldita sea que molesta… Sawamura cállate, tengo sueño… tu si molestas Sawamura.— Kuroo soltó un bostezo, seguido de eso le regalo dos regalos inútiles a su novio para que se callara.

—“¿Por qué siempre te preocupas por mí? haces que me sonroje”.— El propietario del juego se aguantó las ganas de vomitar con aquel comentario.

Kuroo se fue a cepillar para ir a descansar, sorpresivamente aunque apenas estuviese empezando su relación con el Sawamura ficticio, este ya lo estaba molestando para que hiciese una misión para ganar su amor; el participante del reto de Bokuto ya estaba empezando a frustrarse, aun así se fue a cumplir la misión. La misión consistía en jugar a un mini juego con él, normalmente cuando Kuroo salía con su novia ficticia en el juego las misiones de mini juegos eran la cosa más aburrida y fácil de hacer, fuera un juego deportivo, de memoria, o de cuidar a una mascota, simplemente era un soberano fastidio.

El mini juego era muy parecido al juego de los rattata en Pokemon Stadium para el Nintendo 64, para aquel que no lo haya jugado el juego de los rattata consistía en una carrera de obstáculos contra otros tres jugadores, en otras palabras era uno de los juegos favoritos de Kuroo de Pokemon Stadium.

—¿Cómo supo Sawamura que me gustaba el juego de los rattata… Y como no han demandado a la compañía por el plagio de este mini juego?— Kuroo se preguntó varias preguntas parecidas alrededor de un rato, hasta que finalmente terminó su misión y guardo la partida.

A la mañana siguiente el pelinegro había amanecido tan fresco como una lechuga, tanto que ni siquiera se levantó a limpiarse la cara, solo se quedó ahí tirado en su cama lleno de vitalidad, aunque tuviese que salir con un hombre ficticio eso no importaba, ya sentía el dinero de Bokuto en la palma de su mano.

—Bien Sawamura estoy listo.

—Excelente, ¿Al fin vas a lavar la ropa que tienes regada en la sala?— Una silueta no más alta que nuestro protagonista se había aparecido repentinamente a su lado, o más bien llevaba un rato ahí parado.

—¿¡Que rayos haces aquí Sawamura!?

—Me tiene harto que cada vez que quiero dormir me consigo platos de pollo a medio comer, ropa sucia, y libros de texto.— A medida que Daichi fue mencionando cada una de esas cosas se las fue aventado a la cama de Kuroo.

—Ese Satou no respeta tu espacio personal Sawamura.

—¿Por qué Satou querría unos libros de cinco semestres más abajo que él y que tienen tu nombre?

—Tú sabes que Satou es medio cleptómano.

—Kuroo.

—¡Esta bien fui yo! ¿Pero quién te manda a dormir en la sala?, obviamente querré aventar todas mis cosas en la entrada del departamento.— Kuroo alzo su sabana para que callera toda la porquería que le había tirado su compañero de cuarto.  
Daichi soltó un largo suspiro, abandonó la habitación no sin antes decirle al que la habitaba que dejara de regar sus cosas por ahí, Kuroo se sintió un poco culpable, pero a los pocos minutos se le paso y prendió su consola; para su suerte no tenía ningún examen cerca y era sábado, era su momento para conquistar a su novio virtual y para quitarle el dinero de las manos a Bokuto.

—“Buenos días Kuroo”— Lo saludó el personaje de su consola.

—No me llames Kuroo, llámame Tetsuro.— Kuroo se sentía como protagonista de aquellos dramas que veía su madre, el típico tipo buenote ricachón, que por alguna razón intenta conquistar a una pueblerina que hasta le sacaba la mierda a puñetazos hace un par de días, pero que se enamoró intensamente de ella a pesar de tener una súper modelo como su novia. En pocas palabras, como el príncipe azul más gentil de los cuentos de hadas.

—¿Eh…? Pero si apenas te conozco.

“Eso es tan Sawamura” pensó Kuroo, según los pensamientos del pelinegro Sawamura Daichi era ese tipo de chicos que no entendían las indirectas de las chicas, seguramente era uno de esos deportistas sin cerebro que el voleibol era lo primero en su corazón, y por eso se quedó virgen en la secundaria. Todo lo contrario a Kuroo que en su último día del primer año de secundaria ya no era virgen… de labios.

Ahora regresando a lo que le interesaba Kuroo, aún le falta un largo camino por recorrer para conquistar a su no deseado chico. Como todo videojuego consumió su tiempo más de lo que esperaba; aquel día había planeado salir con su mejor amigo y retador, pero ya llevaba más de una hora de retraso.

“Lo siento, se murió un familiar y tuve que ir al entierro” escribió Kuroo en un mensaje, Bokuto era de esas personas que si lo dejabas plantado se lo tomaba muy a pecho a menos que hubiese sido una emergencia.

“Oh si ya lo sabía” Le respondió el otro en un mensaje.

“¿Cómo lo sabias?”

“Murió cuando estaba contigo ayer. ¿Te refieres a tu hombría, no?, amigo sal de una vez, Sawamura me está poniendo nervioso.”

Kuroo se río por el primer comentario de su mejor amigo y no compañero de departamento, se vistió con la única camisa limpia que tenía, se colocó sus jeans casi limpios y finalmente había salido a la sala.

—Entonces… Sawamura ¿Qué tal tu vida?

—… Por quinta vez, estoy bien.

—… Que bien.

El joven de cabello oscuro se acercó a la escena, se llevó al de cabello más claro a su habitación sin darle ninguna explicación a su compañero por interrumpir su tan interesante conversación.

—Casi muero… ¿Qué haces?

—Solo juego con Sawamura… Maldita sea casi me muero.— El mejor amigo del protagonista de esta historia se acercó para mirar la pantalla de su juego.

—¿Qué juego es ese?

—Oh, solo esta desbloqueado para el modo de chicas. 

—Por cierto acerca de Sawamura…

—Aunque no lo parezca es muy encantador, el otro día me dijo…— Kuroo se tapó la boca con la mano izquierda y empezó a reír.— No lo entenderías no lo conoces tan bien como yo lo conozco, para entenderlo debes conocerlo mejor.

—¿Enserio?, pensaba que odiabas que te gritara y que…

—¿Qué? hablaba de mi Sawamura, aquel Sawamura apesta.— El fan de odiadores de Sawamura Daichi dejó su consola sobre su cama.— ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Solo quería que te diera esto.— Bokuto le pasó un papel rayado por detrás a Kuroo.

—¿Qué es?

—No sé, me dio flojera leerlo.

Kuroo agarró el papel, contenía una especie de horario para limpiar los cuartos, lo tomó por ambos extremos y lo fue destrozando poco a poco. Luego de esto se fue a la sala.

—Escucha Sawamura, yo hago lo que quiera en mi habitación… eso es todo, vámonos Bokuto.

Daichi reviró los ojos, sabía que Kuroo era muy infantil, pero jamás pensó que tanto, soltó un suspiro, termino de estudiar para su examen y se dirigió al cuarto del animal del departamento. Sabía que si él no lo hacía nadie lo haría. Estaba muy seguro de que algún día ese mono mitad gato se lo agradecería.

El no animal del departamento pasó el resto de su tarde tratando de limpiar aquel chiquero que había hecho Kuroo, por lo menos hizo a un lado todos sus libros y su ropa medio limpia, su ropa interior la dejo en donde se encontraba, por miedo a cualquier infección, por ultimo solo le quedaba callar a su maldito nintendo.

“Supongo que me matará si lo apago y no guardo” Daichi estaba consciente de que Kuroo estaba muy enviciado a un juego que le compro Bokuto el día anterior, como la batería ya estaba a punto de morir decidió esperar hasta el punto en que se pudiese guardar.

—¿Es este?— Se preguntó mientras veía la información del juego que estaba en su caja.

“El último juego de Namcapcom Snk Enix un juego en donde creas a tu pareja ideal y sales con ella.”

El joven no estaba muy familiarizado con este tipo de videojuegos, le parecía un poco ñoño eso de tener una pareja virtual, pero en fin su mente de campesino no podía entender esas cosas según el dueño de la consola.  
Daichi hizo una mueca, el personaje que le hablaba estaba siendo muy molesto, su maldita cara ya lo estaba empezando a desesperar, “¿Por qué un personaje tan molesto tiene que tener mi nombre?”, finalmente después de casi diez minutos pudo guardar la partida. Se dirigió a la sala y siguió leyendo el libro que leía antes. Rato más tarde Bokuto y Kuroo se aparecieron en el departamento.

—Esa tipa estaba loca… Ahora que lo pienso se me olvido guardar la partida. —Kuroo se dio una palmada en la cabeza.

—Tranquilo la guarde hace rato.— Dijo el salvador del juego sin mucho interés.

—¿Lo guardaste?

—No soy tan pueblerino para no saber cómo se guarda una partida.— Bokuto tapó su boca con ambas manos y empezó a carcajear.

—…

—Estaba limpiando tu habitación y la guarde porque pensé que te frustrarías si se te llegaba a morir la batería y perdías tus datos.

—Sawamura gracias y… Lo que tu viste en esa consola olvídalo… no significa nada ¿Esta bien?

El mono mitad gato se ocultó en su habitación muy avergonzado, lo cual no pudo entender muy bien Daichi, sin tener rastros de que regresara a la luz, su mejor amigo se sentó en uno de los muebles de la sala y empezó a sacar conversación con el compañero de cuarto de su amigo.

—¿Y cómo ha estado todo Sawamura?  
—Vete a tu casa.

—Si eso haré…

—Fin del capitulo—

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado .3. ,comentenme, digan que les pareció. 
> 
> Besos los amo.


End file.
